


Bruises

by QueenNutHouse



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse
Summary: A slip of a sword can cause many bruises.
Relationships: Lancelot & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Percival (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Bruises

"Damn it," Lancelot hissed, whilst grasping his side as the sword dropped to the grass with a dull thunk.   
His knees dropped to the floor as he doubled over.   
He gasped in short pants as pulsating pain rushed through his body.  
Talia spun, quick as a whip, her longbow dropped to her side as she glanced over, worry in her eyes.   
"Lancelot?" Percival pleaded as he stood dumbfounded with his sword hanging loosely in his hand as Talia ran to Lancelot as fast as her feet carried her.  
"I didn't mean..." Percival's words were soft as Talia approached the two, quick to crouch and lift his tunic.   
She winced as Lancelot groaned as throbbing pain pulsated with each heartbeat.  
The blemish was already forming in soft hues of purple and blue around his side just below his ribs.  
Tutting, she lowered the tunic and stood, beginning to support Lancelot under his arm, watching him gasp for breath struggling to stand.   
"Bruises happen, Percy. We all heal," she smiled softly to the knight as Arthur and Merlin approached the three.   
"What happened?" Arthur demanded a little too harshly, making Talia internally cringe at his abruptness.   
"An accident, simple as that," she shrugged at the prince as Merlin took over, supporting Lancelot under his arm and leading him to the castle.   
"Arthur," Talia muttered warningly, her eyes sharpening.   
She wouldn't leave Percival to Arthur if he was acting like a clotpole. She glanced at the two heading towards the castle.   
"Go," he sighed, nodding silently. He would take her at her word. Nodding, she patted Percival's arm, smiling reassuringly before walking away, following after Merlin and Lancelot, leaving a guilt-ridden Percival with the future king.  
By the time she arrived at Giaus's chambers, Lancelot was on the healer’s cot, his tunic laying beside him as he sat.   
His breathing was ragged and he winced and gasped at the healer's examination-- the bruising was more extensive-standing out on his paler skin from the hip to the third rib.   
"Well?" She asked as Merlin, who mixed a poultice of comfrey and honey as Gaius examined Lancelot.   
"Young Percival has quite the swing," Gaius answered, glancing over to her. She scoffed at the healer's statement as she kneeled before Lancelot.   
"Just a bit." She answered as her fingers stroked his soft dark hair as she watched him pant in pain, his eyes closed, leaning into her touch.   
"If you can learn to endure pain, you can survive anything," she murmured softly as he glanced at her through half-lidded eyes.   
"You sound like you're talking from experience?" Merlin questioned as Gaius got to work, spreading the sticky healing mixture and wrapping Lancelot's wounds with Merlin's help.   
"Yes. Some people learn to embrace the pain- to love it. Some endure it through drowning it in sorrow, or by making themselves forget. Others turn it into anger-’" She paused, looking to Merlin, who seemed to consider her words at heart.   
A frown graced his features, from worry or something else, she wasn't sure.   
He shrugged slightly as Talia continued.   
"I've stood in all three paths Merlin: the sorrow, the forgetting, and the anger. I'm still working on survival as much as anyone else. We all bruise...it just depends on the depth of the injury."


End file.
